


can't resist

by alreadyhateyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switching, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyhateyou/pseuds/alreadyhateyou
Summary: just dream and george having sexlike four times3/4 of those, dream topsthis is a chapter from a much longer dnf fic (maybe i wasn't joking) i wrote but i thought this would be a good stand alone short smut fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	can't resist

"Okay," George breathed, dazed at the fact that Dream actually kissed him. He seemed calm and collected on the outside, but he was screaming in his head. Dream just kissed him, oh my god.

Dream didn't hesitate for a second, quickly scooping George into his arms and practically sprinting into his room.

He set George on the bed, turning back for a moment to close the door.

Dream looked at the nervous George on the bed, slowly stalking up to him.

George watched as the bed dipped at Dream's weight. "You're- you're not actually going to cum on my face, right?" George asked, trying to sound teasing and casual, but his voice came out breathless and uncertain.

Dream slowly crawled until he was above George, chuckling lowly, he replied, "I have other plans, but I won't make any promises."

Dream slowly leaned down, his breath ghosting over the other's lips. He brushed them very gently over George's, making them both shudder at the contact.

Finally, Dream pressed their lips together, starting off slow and soft, then urgent and demanding as they both could finally do what they wanted with each other. Now able to release everything that was pent up.

Dream grabbed George's face, kissing him heatedly. George pulled Dream closer, trying desperately to get more of this, of Dream.

Once Dream started, he couldn't stop. He pushed them down on the bed, laying on top of George.

Everything was in a frenzy, them sliding their hands over each other hurriedly, kisses intense and burning, not letting the other disconnect for a moment like there was no time.

There was no room for talking, just heavy breaths and wandering hands as they pressed together, kissing each other with passion and fire.

More, the voice in Dream's head demanded. He gave into every temptation, running his hands up under George's shirt.

He bit George's bottom lip, swiping his tongue inside teasingly when George opened his mouth. George let out a strangled noise at that.

Dream couldn't think, his thoughts just filled with George. George's mouth, his lips, his chest. The noises he made when Dream touched him or licked into his mouth.

It was intoxicating. Addicting.

He bit down on George's exposed neck, deeply enjoying the whimper that escaped George's mouth.

He did it again, biting, sucking, and kissing down George's neck. Dream wanted to leave marks, he wanted to be possessive of what was his.

George placed a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the noises he couldn't contain from Dream's administrations.

Dream grunted, unhappy at George quieting himself. In retaliation, he rolled his hips down on George's, the other's eyes opening wide as he groaned, still muffled by his hand.

Dream could feel George pressing against him, hard. He tore George's hand away, pressing an intense kiss to his gasping lips as Dream continued to rub his hips into him.

"I want to hear you," Dream whispered, low and gravely. George whimpered.

They grinded into each other, but it wasn't enough. Dream pulled away, George whining at the sudden stop.

Dream pulled off George's shirt, gazing lustfully at the other underneath him. His neck was littered with hickeys, his chest heaving as he panted. George's hair was ruffled roughly, his lips red and wet from the kissing, a blush heavy on his face.

He looked utterly wrecked.

Dream liked that.

He leaned back down to kiss George, lifting his hips up so he could remove the other's pants.

”I’m so upset we didn't do this the other day when you were wearing that thong," Dream mourned, sliding his hands over George's boxers.

"Oh, um," George fumbled, "Maybe another time?" he offered, impatiently watching as Dream's hand hovered over his erection.

Dream grinned, cocking his head to the side. "Oh. So you want to do this again, do you? Well, that's alright with me," he murmured.

George choked when Dream brushed over his dick. He pushed up into Dream's hand futility, wanting more. But Dream moved away, sliding George's pants down instead. He quickly took off his own, never removing his lips from George.

Dream suddenly broke away, removing George's underwear in one swift motion.

George's blushed deepened and he turned his face away in embarrassment as Dream gawked at him.

Dream slowly swiped his thumb over the tip of George's dick.

"So wet," he muttered, utterly entranced in how he made George look like this, and how incredibly hot it was.

"Dream," George whimpered, pulling him back up to get Dream's eyes off him. George kissed Dream deeply, threading his fingers roughly through the other's hair as Dream slowly rubbed George's dick with just his thumb.

George panted heavily, feeling hornier than he ever felt in his life at the slow, teasing way Dream touched him.

George was getting more desperate, but Dream did not pick up his pace at all. He groaned at the barely there touches, not able to move his hips up.

”I want to.. be inside you," Dream whispered in George's ear, breathless and dripping with want. "So badly."

George felt all the blood rush away from his head, going low and leaving him light-headed. "O-okay," he replied quietly, barely able to think.

Dream reached into his dresser with his free hand, not disconnecting himself from George. He grabbed a bottle and removed his hand from George, who let out a desperate cry at the loss.

Dream poured the lube onto his fingers, reaching down low, staring into George's eyes. He pressed his finger slowly into George, watching his reaction.

George scrunched his eyes closed as he felt Dream's finger inside of him. It felt.. weird.

Dream slowly pumped his finger in and out, letting George adjust. He leaned down to kiss and bite at George's neck again, distracting him as Dream opened him up.

"You okay?" Dream asked against George's skin.

"Y-yeah," George breathed unsteadily. "Just feels weird. Doesn't hurt though."

Dream smiled, brushing his lips over George's neck. "So, you've never done this before? Even on yourself?" Dream murmured, teasing.

George shook his head, gasping as Dream inserted another finger. "N-no. I haven't. W-why? Have... have you?"

Dream chuckled lowly, "Yeah, I have a couple times."

George imagined Dream fingering himself. The image somehow made him even harder. He wanted, no needed to see that happen.

"Oh," George breathed, panting as Dream slid his fingers in and out easily inside him. "Why?"

Dream shrugged, whispering seductively into George's ear, "Heard it felt good."

George lost his breath, head swimming with thoughts of Dream.

Dream got up, sitting in between George's legs. He pulled off his underwear with one hand, the other hand pushing a third finger into George.

Dream watched, captivated as his fingers disappeared inside George. He spread them slightly, stretching him open.

Dream pushed them in slowly, curling them up, trying to find the spot inside George. He found it, pressing firmly, making George let out a choked gasp, his back arching as he tried to get more.

Dream pressed his fingers in antagonizingly slowly, brushing over the place that George wanted. He watched as George pushed himself down, fucking himself on Dream's fingers.

Dream couldn't take his eyes away as George desperately tried to get more, jerking his hips down into the fingers inside him.

Dream didn't relent, going even slower, then stopping entirely as George continued to move down, savoring how much George wanted him to touch him. To fuck him.

George let out a breathless whimper, "Dream," he whined, sounding wrecked and desperate.

Dream whipped his head up, nearly drooling as he saw what made that noise.

George was... painfully hard. His face was bright red, an arm covering his eyes. His other hand was clutching into the bed sheets, giving him purchase to thrust down.

Dream gaped at the sight, quickly removing his slick fingers from George.

George cried out, pushing himself up on his elbows, his eyes pleading with Dream.

"Please, Dream," he begged slightly. "No more teasing, please."

Dream didn't have to be asked twice. He scrambled for the lube again, quickly covering himself with it.

George watched him with dark, half-lidded eyes as Dream stroked himself.

Satisfied it was enough, Dream positioned himself, grabbing George's hips and lifting them up slightly.

George grabbed Dream's hands as he pushed inside him slowly. With all the preparation, it went in easily.

Dream kept pushing inside, going much deeper than his fingers reached.

When George thought it was going to stop, it didn't.

"Dream," George said, breathlessly and urgent. "It's not gonna fit. It's -ah- too big."

"It's gonna fit," Dream grunted, pressing into George until he finally bottomed out.

George gasped for breath at the full, stretched feeling of Dream inside him. He choked a little bit at that thought. Dream was inside him.

Dream was staring at where he entered George, dumbstruck as well that him and George were having sex. Like literally having sex right now.

George felt good around him, tight. Dream pulled out slightly, experimentally thrusting into George.

The sounds he got from that were.... addicting and mind-numbing, to say the least.

Dream continued, slowly pulling in and out, slapping his hips into George.

George grabbed at him, crushing their lips together. He moaned into Dream's mouth as he pushed in faster, motions going rougher as Dream lost himself in the pleasure.

George pulled his mouth away from Dream's, trying to catch his breath, clawing at the other's back. He pushed himself down, meeting Dream's thrusts.

Dream moved slightly, changing the angle, making George cry when he hit his prostrate dead on.

George felt blinded by pleasure, desperately trying to get friction. Dream reached down, roughly pulling at George's neglected dick.

George couldn't stop his choked moans and whimpers as Dream pounded into him, setting a relentless pace as he fucked George down into the bed.

George's skin was hot and burning, riled up with the intensity of being stimulated everywhere. He felt every one of Dream's deep thrusts, Dream's hand stroking his dick, Dream's bare skin on his, Dream's hot breath in his ear.

It was overwhelming. George felt himself reaching his end, gasping out Dream's name over and over. His hips jerked up frantically and uncontrollably.

It was too much and not enough at the same time.

George threw his head back with a groan when Dream gave him a particularly rough tug, making George come undone with a sob. His eyes rolled back in his head, finally getting his release.

Dream's breaths were labored, his hand slowly stroking George as he finished all over Dream's hand. He bit down on George's neck, his hips stuttering as he came inside George. Dream slowed his thrusts, chuckling lightly at the squelching sound it made.

He laid down heavily on top of George for a moment, spent. They came down from their highs, catching their breaths.

"Ugh, Dream," George complained, trying to push Dream off of him.

Dream slowly got up with a groan, pulling out gently from inside the other. He watched as the cum spilled out from where he was inside. George closed his legs quickly in embarrassment.

Dream flopped down next to George, lying on his side to face the other.

"So, that was hot."

George hid his face in his hands, blushing hard. "Yeah, it was."

Dream smirked, "Wanna go again?"

"Dream!" George cried, removing his hands in shock. "We literally just did it!"

"Yeah, I know. I was there. That's why I wanna do it again."

George groaned. "I can't I'm too sensitive," he muttered unhappily.

"I'll bottom," Dream offered with no hesitation.

George whipped his head to gauge if Dream was serious. He didn't look like he was joking. "But, I'm too tired. Being top seems like a lot of work," George said, a little begrudgingly. He did want Dream to bottom.

"I'll ride you."

George perked up immediately, "Really?"

Dream nodded.

Now George was on board, quickly forgetting how intense the session they just had was, "Okay!"

Dream swung his legs to sit up on George's lap. He kissed him sweetly, rubbing both their hardening dicks together.

This time, George bit down on Dream's neck, leaving his own marks, making Dream let out a breathless sigh. It felt exciting to be more in control.

Dream got the lube again, offering it to George.

"No. I'm too tired, remember?" George chided, feeling giddy. "I want you to do it."

"O-kay," Dream said, a little taken aback. He squared his shoulders, trying to relax himself. George placed a few more hickeys on his neck as Dream poured the lube onto his fingers.

George pushed Dream's shoulders back slightly, watching intently as Dream reached down under himself. He wanted to see this.

Dream let out a slow breath, pushing a finger gingerly inside of him.

George viewed Dream as he fingered himself open, eyes fixated as Dream inserted two then three fingers, gently pushing his hips down onto them.

Dream was letting out small, breathless noises, feeling more turned on since George was watching him finger himself. He hit the spot inside him and groaned, his sweaty forehead falling onto George's shoulder.

George dipped his hand low, curving it over Dream's fingers that were resting inside himself. George gently pressed his hand up, driving the digits slightly deeper. Dream grunted, hips hurriedly snapping down since he couldn't move his hand at all.

George licked his lips, almost delirious by watching Dream. "I wanna see," he whispered, voice raspy and low.

Dream balked a bit, stopping his movements. He silently complied, leaning back on his hand to give George access to look, a flush spread over his face and chest.

"Oh," George breathed, seeing where Dream's fingers disappeared inside himself. He gently pulled them out, only getting a quick glance at where Dream stretched himself before the other hastily sat up, embarrassed at where George was gazing.

He rubbed some of the lube onto George, then lifted himself up, slowly sinking onto George's dick.

George let out a breathless sigh, placing a hard grip onto Dream's hips, pushing him down. Dream sat all the way down, panting slightly when George was fully inside him.

He took a moment to adjust, then inched up a bit, slowly fucking himself on George's dick.

"Ah," Dream cried, as he slammed down onto George. It felt good like this, too. Having George inside him. How could he choose between between a top or bottom when both were so tempting?

George jerked his hips up into Dream, gasping at the wet grip around his dick. Dream felt good. Way too good.

Dream increased his pace, becoming more desperate as every thrust starting hitting directly at his prostrate, the pleasure shooting through him.

"Mm, George," he panted, sinking back into him. He was going faster, bouncing up and down on George, making the bed shake and creak.

"Dream," George purred breathlessly, "You're so hot." His eyes were filled with lust as he watched Dream ride him. Yeah, George was definitely going to do anything to get to do this again.

-

Dream slowly and lazily thrust into George, wrapping a hand around his hips from behind to keep him in place. It was the next morning, Dream wasting no time to get back inside George.

"Dream," George choked out, getting more desperate as Dream set an antagonizingly slow pace for almost twenty minutes, not letting George get any relief.

"What?" Dream murmured, swatting George's hand away when he tried again, unsuccessfully, to touch himself.

"Please," George begged, face scrunched up as Dream leisurely pushed into George, making him sensitive and aching for more.

"Hm," Dream hummed, lifting George's leg up on top of his so he could go inside George more deeply, but not increasing his pace at all.

George panted and whimpered softly as Dream unhurriedly pulled almost all the way out of George, then pushed in deeply at a brutally slow pace.

Dream bit and nipped at George's neck, watching him squirm as he tried to push back into Dream but couldn't as Dream firmly kept George still.

"Ah!" George cried, needing more so bad but Dream was not letting up.

Dream smirked, satisfied with how high strung he could make George. He was gonna have a little fun with him since he was in this state.

"Georgeee," Dream murmured, low and teasing.

"Dream. Dream, please," George sobbed.

"Shhh," Dream hushed him. "None of that. I have to ask you something."

"What," George gasped as Dream bit him harshly.

"Do you like me, George?" Dream whispered against his skin.

George shivered, hesitating slightly, "Y-yes."

Dream grinned, thrusting a bit faster which made George frantic. He slowed his pace down again, waiting for George to calm down.

George scratched at him desperately, Dream just kissed his shoulder.

"How long?"

George's chest heaved heavily with the inconsistent pleasure. "W-what?" he gasped out.

"How long have you liked me," Dream muttered softly.

George scrunched his face up again, trying to think through the haze in his brain. "I, um, I-I've liked you for a l-long time, Dream," he managed to get out through his panted breaths.

"Mm," Dream said, enjoying this deepy, how easily he could make George answer him. "Did you like me like this?" he asked, referring to his dick in George's ass.

"Well, I," George floundered. "M-more recently... yes," he admitted.

Dream chuckled softly, "Do you like this, George? Me inside you?"

George whimpered at the words. Of course Dream would talk dirty. "Yeah," he breathed.

"What do you like about it?"

George was silent for a second. Dream slowed down even more somehow, waiting for George to answer.

"I l-like," George choked out as Dream did a particularly rough thrust, quickly going back to his easy-going pace. "I like h-how deep you are," George continued shyly, "A-and how it feels, j-just so much and-and, when you hit that -ah- spot inside me.." George trailed off as Dream finally quickened slightly, not being able to speak through his gasps.

"I wanna edge you, George."

George sobbed as Dream slowed back down, "Dream, please. Go faster. It hurts."

"If it hurts, shouldn't I go slower?" Dream teased.

"No," George cried. "Dream, please. I wanna cum so bad, please." He was getting frantic again, clawing at Dream's shoulder behind him as he sobbed.

Dream brushed his lips over George's heated and sensitive skin. "Shh," he hushed again.

Dream reached his free hand around to George's dick, holding it gently.

George choked, trying desperately to push his hips up into the touch, unable to with Dream's grip still on his hip.

Dream stroked over George slowly, rubbing gently over the tip. It was leaking heavily, making Dream's hand slick.

Dream pushed into George more quickly, his hand jerking George at a faster pace.

"Yes, yes, yes," George breathed out. "Please, Dream. Faster. Please, please don't stop."

Dream thrust urgently, slapping his skin against George's as he pushed eagerly back into him.

George was gasping for air, close to his release.

Dream stopped.

"No!" George sobbed as Dream let go of his dick, his heart pounding in his head, his eyes blurring at the sudden stop at stimulation.

"Dream," he choked out weakly as the other slowly thrust into him again. Dream watched as George struggled against him. The desperation of it made Dream a little light-headed.

"Ugh, you're so hot, George. It's so hard to not just pound into you," Dream sighed.

George whimpered brokenly, his breaths uneven.

"Do you want me to do that, George?"

George nodded frantically, "Yes! Dream! Please, fuck me!" he cried, his eyes blurring with tears.

"But, I am fucking you."

George groaned in frustration, "No, you need to do it more. Harder and f-faster," he explained desperately.

"Ohh," Dream murmured with a smile. He turned George's to look at him, seeing his red, tear-stained face.

"Please," George begged, his eyes pleading.

Dream kissed him, sweet and gentle. "Am I being too mean to you?"

George just whimpered against Dream's lips, kissing him frantically, clutching his hair harshly.

Dream finally relented, pushing into George roughly.

"Ah," George moaned, pulling his lips away slightly as Dream fucked him how he asked, hard and fast.

Dream released his hold on George's hips, which stuttered to life immediately, pushing down into Dream's dick inside him.

George dropped his head back down, panting heavily as Dream stroked him again. He was frantically thrusting up and down, trying to get friction.

Dream didn't slow down this time, pounding into George as he sobbed. Dream pushed into him deeply, making George choke out a moan as he came.

George had never felt an orgasm like this before in his life. It was so intense, his eyes whitened out and ears ringing. He shuddered, releasing his load and gasping. He slumped down on the bed, exhausted and light-headed from the overwhelming pleasure.

Dream followed soon after, coming deep inside George, gently pulling out from the breathless boy in front of him.

George turned over to face Dream. "You're a goddamn tease," he muttered.

"Are you really surprised by that?" Dream asked with a smirk.

George sighed. "No... not really," he begrudgingly admitted.

Dream chuckled, pulling George into an embrace.

"Ugh, it's so sticky and gross," George complained.

Dream grinned devilishly, "Wanna shower, together?"

George's eyes snapped up. "Okay, but," he warned, "You have to keep your hands to yourself."

-

The warm water struck George's heated skin, he panted heavily as Dream stroked both of their dicks together quickly.

"This," George gasped, "This is not keeping your hands to yourself."

Dream laughed breathlessly, kissing George gently, "I couldn't help it. You were just right there, all exposed and irresistible."

George groaned, throwing his head against the tile. "How can you do it this much? I swear, this is not normal," he muttered.

"I have to. I need to do it with you as much as I can before you leave," Dream chuckled, jerking them harder.

"Ah," George groaned, "I'm not leaving yet. And, besides," he paused, catching his breath for a moment. "I'm planning to move down here, anyway," he gasped.

Dream stopped immediately, making George keen.

"Dream!" he exclaimed, his eyes flashing as he looked up at Dream.

A smile was creeping up on Dream's face. "Really?" he breathed, "When?" he said, resuming his stroking.

"Mm," George whimpered. "S-soon. Hopefully in the next month."

Dream jerked his hand over them faster, causing both of them to gasp. "Okay."

He jacked his hand rougher, brushing over their sensitive tips until they both finished.

George wobbled slightly, Dream held him up with a stupid grin. "Too much for you, George?"

"It would be too much for any normal person," he grumbled.

Dream chuckled, peppering small kisses over George's face. "Stop seducing me then."

George rolled his eyes. "I literally do nothing but stand there and then you jump my bones!" he exclaimed.

Dream smiled softly, "You just do it for me, George. What can I say."

They wasted so much water.

-


End file.
